The AllAmerican Australian
by ricken
Summary: Hey, I'm Wallabee Beatles. But you should call me Wally. So, I'm trying this new thing called 'blogging…' And crud, I think I might be addicted.   Drop me a comment?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- I like the Beatles.**

**Summary: Hey, I'm Wallabee Beatles. But you should call me Wally. So, I'm trying this new thing called 'blogging…' And crud, I think I might be addicted.**

**Enjoy!**

_11/16, 5:47pm_

Hello, my name is Wally and- wait, too boring.

Sup' my homey-G. I'm- …_Homey-G_, really? I haven't heard anyone say that in years. Do over.

Hey, I'm Wallabee Beatles. But you should call me Wally. As you can see, I'm doing this thing called 'blogging.'

Um… I really don't know what I'm supposed to write in these things. I like the Beatles? (Odd coincidence, eh.)

I bet you're thinking, "Why on earth would Wally get a blog?" Well then! Lemme tell you my story…

*blows soap-bubble pipe* We were hanging out in Kuki's house. And by 'we,' I meant me, Hoagie, Abby, and Nigel. And Kuki herself, of course. 'We' were all chilling in her room, acting like idiots (but not me of course), and she was on the computer. I asked her what she was doing, and it turns out that she's writing a blog. It's called Peace, Love, and Rainbow Monkeys. After I told her it was cruddy, she forced me to make one too… and you know what, it's kinda fun.

I could write about whatever I want… Yeah sure, I'll tell you guys about my friend's deepest darkest secrets. (Just not now, Hoagie's glaring at me while I type. GETCHUR OWN BLOG FOO.)

There you have it, the reason why I'm here. Now let me finish introducing myself, which is kinda pointless because you are probably an insane fan girl who seems to know EVERY CRUDDY FACT about myself. Like how I still have that green teddy bear from 6 Valentine's Days ago. Aw crud, I did not just say that.

I'm 16, my favorite color is orange, my brother-from-another-mother's Hoagie, and I'm insanely hot. ;D Well, apparently every girl at Gallagher High thinks so. I don't wanna sound all conceited and stuff, and as cliché as it sounds, I'm the most popular guy in school. Head of the football team, baby! And I think my attractiveness has something to do with the fact that I'm popular, derp. Yeah, my grades may not be the best, but at least I'm street smart. Don't worry, it doesn't look like it, but I have a heart. (Literally, ahaha!) Just don't make me mad, and we're cool. Oh, and I'm also part of something called the TND: Teens Next Door. It's a really, really long story that I'll save for later… but it's cool.

Oh, and I was totally lying about the teddy bear, I think.

…

I really want some orange juice.

…

*sigh* Sorry, brosephs. I think I'm gonna die of thirst, so be right back.

…

(THE TEDDY BEAR WAS ACTUALLY FROM _8_ YEARS AGO! PEACE OUT SUCKAS! OH AND HOAGIE IS TOTALLY AWESOME I mean I like the beetles yay)

HEY GUYS IM BACK. Right now, I'm just chilling in my room, listening to Hoagie and Nigel cracking up, and thinking of what to say next.

Again, I know what you're thinking- (cause' I'm totally physic) - "Why would the most popular guy be sitting at home with a bunch of nerds, doesn't he have partying to do or something?"

First of – HOLD UP, WHAT THE CRUD? That is a total lie! For the last time, I don't HAVE a teddy bear! And Nigel, when I'm done typing this I'm going to strangle you. Hoagie, get that look off your face this instant! AND YOU SPELLED THE BEATLES WRONG, SO THERE.

Uhh, the answer to your so-called question is that: They may be nerds, but those nerds are my friends. And I don't care if I'm one of those 'cool' guys, they're still my bros. And second, does it LOOK like I go to clubs every weekend, illegally sippin' on booze and dancing to annoying Ke$ha songs? …Don't answer that.

You know, I actually think I'm pretty boring for a 'cool' guy. On weekends I sleep till noon. Most of my time is spent playing C.O.D. I also play the electric guitar. I have a Facebook. Oh, and I really love cereal.

You know what; I'm actually so bored that I might take up your idea on the clubbing thing. Alright boys, we're goin' to Lime Ricky's! *insert hoagie and nigel's happy faces here*

(Don't worry; it's this popular teens-only hangout spot. Their root beer floats taste like heaven. Not that I ever tasted Heaven.)

While I make my weekend plans, go ahead and leave a nice comment or question for me in the comment box below. **(A/N Put it in a review as an actual comment and it'll be posted up.) **I'll answer to them as soon as possible. And if you happen to see us in Lime Ricky's, chugging down on those heavenly root beer floats, possibly singing along to _Moves Like Jagger_, go ahead and say hi. Just don't expect me to _buy you a drank._(ohoho)

See ya later!

-Comments-

kuki-rainbowy-sanban: We're going to Lime Ricky's? Am I invited? :D Oh, and stop lying about the teddy bear. I know you hide it under your pillow.~

I-luv-numbuh-4: No, lemme buy YOU a drank! 3

**i-luv-numbuh-4: Ah, so there's my insane fan girl. Thanks 3 And IT BETTER TASTE LIKE HEAVEN.**

KNDNumbuh25: DOES HOAGIE HAVE A BLOG TOO? :D :D :D

** KNDNumbuh25: How would I know? Why don't you ask him yourself… or better yet, WHY DON'T YOU **_**STALK**_** THE ANSWERS OUTTA HIM, COUGHITY COUGH.**

KNDNumbuh25: I STOPPED FOLLOWING HIM 2 MONTHS AGO I SWEAR.

**KNDNumbuh25: Pfft yeah, and I have a teddy bear!**

kuki-rainbowy-sanban: Uhh…but you DO have one? u

**kuki-rainbowy-sanban: CRUD.**

**A/N I GOT THE MOOOOOOVES LIKE JAGGURR~**

**Sorry. Okay. Uh… according to Cartoon Network, I don't own the KND. BUT according to Fanfiction, I DO own this fic! XD ….I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you liked it! The more comments for Wally, the faster he'll reply~ ..and if he's lazy, don't worry. I'll threaten to post up pictures of the teddy bear. **

…**Comments? ;3 **


	2. MY POOR TEETH

Blog entry 2- MY POOR TEETH.

HEY GUYS AHM BACK! Sorry for keeping anyone waiting…if anyone was actually waiting…

I can't believe people liked my blog. I mean, I know I'm so awesome and all, but I was practically forced to do this, you know. Whatever 'practically' means. Anyways, I should probably explain why I didn't write for a while…

OKAY. I GOT BRACES.

…stupid dentists…hurting my teeth…making me brush them…

What? It takes a LOT of work, you know! First, you have to take the brush. THEN, and this is the hard part, you have to squeeze out the TOOTHPASTE. But not too much, or too little! It has to be JUST RIGHT. See how hard this is? Oh, and the next step is SO risky, some people have DIED doing this! You have to PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH. AND START BRUSHING. *gasp* My poor teeth…

NO, HOAGIE. I'M NOT EXAGGERATING. Whatever that means.

Anyways, yeah I got braces. I can't eat anything GOOD until next week! How did I survive, you ask? By eating cruddy OATMEAL, that's what. What is that stuff made of, anyways?

Ahem. Speaking of Hoagie, he TORTURED me at lunch today. I mean literally. I was stuck sitting there, eating nothing but apple juice. (which was actually pretty good but that's not the point) And you know what he does? He gets a nice, hot, _delicious _brownie. And eats it. RIGHT. IN. FRONT. OF. ME.

I was about to give him a smackdown of a lifetime, but then he offered me some pasta. Okay, he got away with it this time! BUT JUST YOU WAIT, GILLIGAN.

yeah.

So today was pretty weird. But I heard it might snow tomorrow! Which means NO SCHOOL. Which means video games and pizza all day. Which means- OH WAIT, I STILL CAN'T HAVE PIZZA. See, told you braces were cruddy! Well, then I might actually go outside…maybe.

I should go reply to comments now.

-comments-

SkyHigh- AHAHA! That brownie was SOOOO DELICIOUS!And so was the chilli dog! IN YO FACE~

SkyHigh- ….I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU IM GONNA SMACK YO FACE SO HARD YOU WONT BE ABLE TO EAT ANOTHER BROWNIE EVER AGAIN. (or chilli dogs!)

Ace'slittlesis4evah- Oh, can it WALLABEE! We all know that you sleep with a stuffed teddy bear under your bed from Kuki! And anyway, you should know that Ace is planning tortures forms of revenge on you for getting Kuki. And you really aren't that hot. Nigel is hotter. And also, if you need any help against Ace, call me,. I know how to break into his room seven different ways, hack his computer and spring his traps. Good luck. MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!

Ace'slittlesis4evah- EY! For your information, I am SO much hotter than Baldie-HOLYCRUD WAIT WHAT. Ace is gonna TORTURE me? Aw come on man! Me and Kuki aren't even DATING! And, uh, I sooo don't like her, yeah..hehe… OKAY ANYWAYS. Do me a favor and find me some of his DEEPEST DARKEST SECRETS! *insert evil laugh here!* MAY THE FORKS BE WITH YOU TOO! (p.s. WHAT TEDDYBEAR I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKIN ABOUT.)

KNDNumbuh25- …*facepalm* So you DON'T brush your teeth everyday? That's just…*facepalms again*

KNDNumbuh25- It is SUCH a waste of time! First you gotta get the toothpaste, then the brush, and- you get the point!

SkyHigh- Bro, that's just naaasty.

SkyHigh- HOAGIE GTCO!

Fearofchicken13- AWWWW I wanna see your teddy Wally!

Fearofchicken13- I….HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

**a/n Wally. Denials not the only river in Egypt. **

***crickets chirping***

**;A; …well anyways. Thanks for reading and commenting, and I will see you again next week (hopefully!) And if not, I promise to make it up to you by forcing Wally to write a SUPER HUGE BLOG ENTRY! **

**hasta la pasta!~**


End file.
